Hesitation
by Aubrey45
Summary: Ulrich finally tells Yumi how he feels. Title by Jade. Rated T just to be safe.


**Okay guys this is my first fanfic so be easy on me and Please Review!**

"Yumi can we talk? Yumi, can I talk to you for a second? I just wanted to say... I just wanted to tell you something, no it's nothing bad, well you see Yumi the thing is... good God if I can't even say it out loud than how am I ever going to tell her?" Ulrich stood in the front of the mirror trying to work up the courage he needs to tell Yumi how he feels.

Odd walks through the door. Hey Ulrich what's talking so long, its lunchtime and I'm starved. Today is the day you're finally going to tell Yumi how you feel, so get a move on!"

"I'll be down in a second Odd; I just have to figure out what I'm going to say to her." Ulrich looked more nervous than ever. He had already made up his mind that he was going to tell Yumi how he felt, whether her reaction was good or bad. He was tried of being jealous and confused. This way he would know how she really felt.

"Look Ulrich its easy just go up to Yumi and say I love you. See, it's easy now, you try." Ulrich just looked at him skeptically. "Seriously Ulrich, pretend I'm Yumi."

"Okay, fine. Hey Yumi can I talk to you?"

Odd put on a high pitched voice that sounded nothing like Yumi, and started jumping around the room and batting his eyelashes. "Oh, yes Ulrich. Because you see I loooovvvee you so much!"

"Dork, lets go to lunch."

Lunch was very awkward for Ulrich. All he could think about is what Yumi was going to say. Would she let him down easy and say that she didn't want to lose their friendship or would she walk away not even giving him an answer? Or worse, would she laugh? Plus Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd kept trying to get him to talk. But every time they asked him a question he would answer with a 'yeah', 'no', or an 'I don't know.' He started noticing all the weird looks Yumi was throwing his way and that made him dread telling he even more how he felt.

The lunch room was now empty except for the five of them. Odd, seeing an opportunity for Yumi and Ulrich to be alone decided to seize it. "I've got a huge history test later on this afternoon, so what do you think about helping me study Einstein?"

"Odd you actually want to study?" Jeremie said. Aelita, catching on a bit quicker than Jeremie said with a wink, "Yeah sure I'll help you to." Ulrich finally realized what they were doing and felt his heart plummet into his stomach. They left and Ulrich and Yumi were left alone.

Yumi sat there confused "What was that all about? And what with you? You've barely said a word all lunch."

Ulrich turned so that he was straddling the bench so he could face Yumi. She did the same. "You see Yumi there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time."

"Okay." She noticed that he was trying to avoid her gaze.

"What I wanted to tell you is that well you see Yumi I ..." Ulrich let out a long frustrated breath. "Never mind. I'll talk to you later. I forgot what I was going to say anyway." Ulrich started walking toward the door to the cafeteria.

Yumi sat there confused. "Okay, see you later, Ulrich."

Ulrich froze his hand on the door. He was thinking that he had to tell her, he had to know if she felt the same way about him. He had to know. Just turn around and tell her. Do it! "Ulrich?" Yumi's voice broke into his internal battle.

Ulrich walked toward Yumi and stopped when he was standing right in front of where she was sitting. "You know what? I remember what I was going to say." He pulled her up and paused just for a second to see if there was any resistance in her eyes. He saw confusion and disbelief but no resistance. He smiled inwardly. He leaned in and closed the little distance that remained between them and kissed her. She was too shocked to respond at first, but when he started to pull away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

They pulled apart slowly and looked into each others eyes. Ulrich said the first thing that came into his mind "Hi."

"Hi" Yumi said with a smile.

"Hi." Came three other voices that belonged to Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd. "What took you two so long?"

He knew that while he couldn't say I love you to Yumi out loud, that sometime, sometime soon he would be able to.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
